1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driving control apparatus and method capable of compensating for excessive driving current at the time of initial driving by reflecting a variable resistance component in driving current according to a range of back-electromotive force, and a motor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of motor technology, motors having various sizes have been used in a wide range of technological fields.
Generally, a motor is driven by allowing a rotor to be rotated by a permanent magnet and a coil having polarities changed according to current applied thereto. Initially, a brush type motor in which a coil is provided as a rotor was provided. However, this brush type motor has a problem such as brush abrasion, spark generation, and the like, during the driving of the motor.
Therefore, recently, various types of brushless motors have been in general use. A brushless motor, a direct current (DC) motor driven using an electronic rectifying element instead of a mechanical contact element such as a brush, a commutator, or the like, may include a stator configured of a permanent magnet and a rotor including a three-phase coil or a four-phase coil and rotated according to phase voltages in respective coils.
In order for the brushless motor to be efficiently driven, commutation of the respective phases (coils) of the rotor should be performed at an appropriate point. In addition, in order to perform appropriate commutation, a position of the rotor should be recognized.
To this end, a scheme of detecting a position of a rotor using an element such as a hall sensor, a resolver, or the like, has been used. However, in this case, there is a limitation in that a driving circuit may become relatively complicated.
In order to address this limitation, a technology of detecting a position of a phase using back-electromotive force (BEMF) instead of a sensor to drive a brushless motor has been widely used.
However, in the case of the scheme of using back-electromotive force, a problem regarding a current is present at the time of initial driving of the motor. That is, at the time of the initial driving of the motor, rotation of the motor may be insufficient, such that sufficient back-electromotive force may not be generated. As a result, excessive driving current may be generated.
In addition, since the motor is controlled using the excessively generated driving current, an error in driving control, or the like, may be generated.
The following Related Art Documents, which relate to a motor as described above, do not disclose a technology of overcoming a problem caused due to overcurrent generated at the time of initial driving of the motor.